


You'll See

by Kirby_Stilinski



Series: Septiplier Recycling Bin ㄟ(≧◇≦)ㄏ [1]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Feels Train, Jack is a queen hoe., M/M, Mark is a cheesy romantic, Pewds sucks at lying, They are so adorbs. Omg, jack is THE bitch, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirby_Stilinski/pseuds/Kirby_Stilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Mark was being weird.<br/>Why was he being weird.<br/>Why.<br/>WHY.<br/>Goddamit MARK.<br/>Oh well, at least I got food.' Jack thought to himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll See

**Author's Note:**

> I'VE TURNED INTO SEPTIPLIER TRASH AF.
> 
> I haven't updated 20 Shades of Purple bc it's not showing up on my phone so...woops. I'll try on my laptop but don't expect an update in the next week. I'll get back to it soon, I promise.

-"Where the hell ar we goin', Mark" 

-"HELL" Mark's voice said in a grave tone. With Jack's unfazed expression, he continued "I'm uh.. kidding. You'll see" he said.

-"Okay..?"Jack responded, slightlu frightened but he kept walking hand-in-hand with his boyfriend.

-"Meet me in the Gazibo" Mark said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek and running to a closed store. Jack was left with his jaw open staring at him. Jack turned on his heel and poutted on the way to the Gazibo. arrived.

When he arrived, he saw Felix in a ridiculous dress sitting on the benches inside.

-"Oh thank GOD. It's freezing balls in this" he said, rushing to cling onto Jack. 

-"cosplay, much?" Jack said, laughing. The other YouTuber pinched his side resulting in a sharp yelp from the latter. The two began trying to pinch one another when Jack saw Mark walking back, his vibrant red hair almost glowing in the dark. 

-"Oh here it comesss" Felix said in a sinsong voice.

-"What?" Jack asked, staring at Felix.

-"WHAT. Nothing. Nope. I didn't, what. It's cold. I'm not coincidentally here." The swedish man rambled on nervously.

Mark finally reached and was looking nervous. Why was he nervous.

_Mark was being weird._

_Why was he being weird._

_Why._

_WHY_

_Oh well, at least I got food_ Jack thought to himself.

-"jack...you've been a big part in my life.." Mark said. 

-"Mark..." Jack began cautiously.

-"a-and I love you.. so..so much.." he continued.

-"AAAAHHH"Felix practically squealed. Mark through him a look before he took Jack's hands in his.

-"Mark are you.." _breaking up with me.._ Jack said,  but couldn't bring himself to say it entirely.

-"Sean...would you do me a solid?" Mark asked. Jack didn't like this. Not one bit.

-"s-sure" he said afraid of what was to come after. Mark slowly fell onto one knee snd pulled out a small blur velvety box.

-"M-mark. Wadda ya doin" Jack said, shocked of the turn of events.

-"will you love me the rest of my life too?" Mark completed. He opened the box to reveal a beautiful ring with Sam and a Pink Mustache embedded inside the iris of the green eye. All in gemstones.

-"Oh shit that's so beautiful" Felix murmured.

-"n-no..." Jack said..

Mark and Felix dropped their smiles.

-"w-what?" Mark asked, sadness filling his voice.

-"I.. I fookin thought you were gonna leave me  mate." Jack said, wiping a tear and smiling. "Of course I'll fokin marry ya!" Jack said as he pulled Mark up and kissed him deeply, wrapping his arms around his neck. Mark wrapped his arms around the Irishman's waist and pulling him closer, deepening their passionate kiss.

-"AWWWWW" Felix said, awkwardly staring at them.

-"you fucking scared me" Mark said, finally pulling apart the kiss.

-"so did you" Jack replied. Sming against him.


End file.
